


Please (I've Loved You All My Life)

by peeksandhiscaptain (jamie1988)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie1988/pseuds/peeksandhiscaptain
Summary: Anonymous said to jamiewritesfics:For the 1988 prompts, maybe something where Jonny pops the question, and Patrick is so happy he can't decide whether to laugh or to cry. The sappier the better! Thank you
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667860
Kudos: 56





	Please (I've Loved You All My Life)

**Author's Note:**

> also available on [tumblr](https://jamiewritesfics.tumblr.com/post/622755689614409728/please-ive-loved-you-all-my-life-tumblr-prompt)
> 
> I am so so so so so sorry for how long this took. Not long after I asked for prompts, I was diagnosed with Covid and basically spent the next two and a half months struggling to breathe, so writing was out of the question.
> 
> I hope this lives up to what you wanted!
> 
> (Title from "Marry Me" by Robbie Williams)

“Marry me.”

It’s said as a statement, not a question, and as soon as Pat can breathe again, he’ll be sure to give Jonny shit for that.

They’d been curled up on the couch, watching some dumb movie about curling when Jonny had suddenly paused the tv and pressed his lips to Pat’s right temple, speaking the words against the tender skin there.

Pat pushes away from Jonny’s chest and blinks up at him in surprise. “Can you say that again? Please?”

Jonny takes a deep breath.

“Marry me.” 

Jonny looks soft and hopeful and nervous and that more than anything tells Pat this is real. Jonny’s only nervous when it matters. 

Before Pat can react, Jonny’s gently nudging him to the side and standing up, moving to the hall closet where they keep their winter gear, long forgotten now that it’s July. 

After digging around for a moment, Jonny returns to the couch and drops to one knee in front of where Pat is sitting, still frozen in shock. The sound of something creaking open finally forces Pat to drop his gaze from Jonny’s. 

The box is the iconic Tiffany & Co blue. The ring is beautiful, wide set and covered in enough diamond bling to satisfy without being over the top. Jonny shifts slightly and the dim light from the tv bounces off the diamonds, causing reflections to spark all over their living room and Jonny’s (perfect) face. 

Pat isn’t sure if he wants to laugh or cry, the happiness pushing at his chest like it wants to explode.

It turns out that he can’t stop either reaction, soft giggles escaping while tears start streaming down his face. He throws himself at Jonny, slipping off the couch, knowing that Jonny will catch him no matter what. 

Jonny lets out a little ‘oof’ as his ass hits the rug, cradling Pat in his arms and holding him close. “Is that a yes?”

Unable to form words, Pat chuckles and nods frantically, mobs Jonny with kisses on every bit of skin he can reach, getting his tears all over Jonny’s face. 

“Baby.” Jonny’s voice is rough, and Pat wiggles even closer, full on sobbing now through his laughter. Jonny nudges Pat’s face to the side and fumbles the ring out of the box onehanded. Pat lifts his left hand up and sniffles out another giggle as Jonny slips the ring on. “I love you.” Jonny brings Pat’s hand to his mouth, presses a soft, wet kiss to the tip of his ring finger, to his palm, to the inside of his wrist, wipes away the tears on Pat’s cheeks with his own left hand.

Pat just can’t take it anymore, tips Jonny onto his back, frantically presses his mouth to Jonny’s lips. He whispers ‘I love you’ into the kisses, over and over again, needing Jonny to know. Jonny cradles Pat’s head in his hands, works his fingers into Pat’s hair and lets himself be kissed, swiping his tongue along Pat’s bottom lip because he just can’t resist. 

Minutes, hours, days later, Pat finally pulls back and grins, looks down at his left hand braced on Jonny’s chest, ring sitting pretty on his finger. “How long have you been planning this?”

Jonny smiles softly, face happy and eyes damp with his own tears. “Peeks, since the moment I met you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm on tumblr! [writing blog](https://jamiewritesfics.tumblr.com) and [main blog](https://captainjbonetoews.tumblr.com)
> 
> The box looks like [this](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/mQwAAOSwhspcOAqj/s-l400.jpg). The ring looks like [this](https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/rings/tiffany-t-true-wide-ring-GRP11131/)


End file.
